The Elements of Minecratia
by Icy Cool Gaming
Summary: Two young girls by the names of Icy Rose and Snowflake Rose journey out to stop an ongoing war. They lived they're whole lives in a cold taiga biome, never knowing of the war. They gather a team of refugees to aid them, some fall for another, others perish. NOW CONTINUED ON WATTPAD! www.wattpad .com/user/Temmie-San
1. Chapter 1 (revised version)

***ICY and Jewel are seen walking into a studio***

**_HEY OUR ICICLES AND DIAMONDS_****(****_calling you guys that instead of my jewels now)_****! ****_Icy and Jewel :D Here with a new story called…_**** DRUM ROLL PLEASE *drums are heard in the background* ****_The Elements of Minecraftia! After major writers block on The Minecraftians Adventure we give up… for now…_**** ANYWAY! This story is about one of my OC's Icy Rose, she is an element. Now I don't wanna do any spoilers sooo… ****_TO THE STORY!_**

**Bold = ICY**

**Bold + Italic = Jewel**

**Bold + Italic + Underline = Both**

**_WARNING: This story contains language, war, and possible trigger warnings in later chapters. If you may be faint hearted or don't like what was listed above please leave now. If you want to continue reading, remember, we warned you…_**

**_DISCLAIMER: we do not own ,Mojang, Minecraft, and ANY mods mentioned in this. Nor do we own some of the characters. They belong to they're respectful owners._**

_We are The Elements of Minecraftia, Ice, Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Lightning, Light, and Darkness. The Elements are the mortal guardians of Minecraftia. Welcome to the world we live in, the world of The Elements._

? POV

Hello, my name is not important right now but you may call me The Author. Let me tell you the story of how the elements first came to be and how they saved the world. However, let me start from the beginning. It was a cold winter day in Minecraftia. A little girl by the name of Icy Rose was just born. Her father died in a mining accident a few years after and her mother was left to care for her and her younger sister. Now, let us skip ahead a few years.

*TIME SKIP: 3 YEARS AFTER HER FATHER DIED*

Icy's POV

"Mommy! Mommy! Come quick!" said my six year old sister, Snowflake.

Oh, wait; let me introduce myself. I am Icy Rose. I'm seven years old. I look more like my mom then my dad. I have long silver hair with an icy blue streak in the right side, icy blue eyes, and pale skin. I like to wear my white hoodie with silver snowflakes on it, my headphones that have light blue glowing lights on the sides, a pair of blue jeans, a brown leather belt with a gold buckle, and black hiking boots (Despite the fact that my mom won't let me hike). I am seven years old and my sister is four. We live in a cold taiga biome. Our dad died in a mining accident and our mom takes care of us alone. Our family is a little broken but we'll survive.

My sister is Snowflake Rose. I like to call her Snow. She looks more like our dad. She has long brown hair, brown eyes with gold flecks in them, and peach skin. She wears her black hoodie, her purple bow, blue jeans, and brown boots. Our mom is Rachel Rose. She is 39 years old. She has silver hair with an ocean blue streak in the left side, ocean blue eyes, and peach skin. She wears a golden sweater, black jeans, and black boots. Anyway, back to my sister. "Yes snowflake? What did you find?" said my mom. "I found a tiny slime! Can I keep her? Please?" Snow begged . "Sure snowflake. I mean it's just a tiny slime! What harm could it do?" my mom said with a laugh. "YAY! I will call her Squish! Sense she's just so squishy!"

"Hey Snow. How's it going?" I asked as I walked up to Snow and the slime. "Awesome sis! I got a pet, her name is Squish and she's a slime!" "Aww she's cute," I said and smiled. Squish then jumped off Snow's hands and hopped inside our house. "Squish, Get back here!"

Snow giggled and ran after her. I shook my head and chuckled. I went inside and saw Snow on her bed hugging Squish. I smiled, turned to the right, and saw my mom cooking dinner in a furnace. "Mom what's for dinner?" I asked. My mom turned her head to look at me and said, "Same as last night, chicken," I frowned and asked, "Can we go out of this biome to find something else to eat tomorrow? Please?" "Sorry honey, but no." "Why do we never go out of this biome?" My mom sighed and turned around. "I can't tell you now sweetheart, I'll tell you when your older," I groaned and went back to Snow, and laid down. I stared up through the window above my bed, watching the snow slowly float down. As I laid there, I began to drift off into an uneasy sleep.

Rachel's POV

I knew this day would come, I will have to tell Icy and Snow soon, but not yet. When Icy is eighteen, I will tell them both. If Icy decides to venture into the world, she'll probably take Snow with her. Then I'll be alone, nobody to keep me company. I love them, but eventually they have to learn to survive on their own. I finished making dinner and woke up the girls. We sat down and ate in silence as Snow was feeding Squish in her lap. Then we went to bed. Well, the girls did, I had too much on my mind. After a while, I began to fall into an uneasy sleep.

***A camera is seen zooming away from a screen* So, how was that for a first chapter/prologue/ish/type/thing? ****_I think it went pretty well! Also, we probably won't update for awhile because, well, we suck at being able to update quick. -_-' _****Yeah, what she said. Anyway, bye! *gives enchanted cookies* (::) (::) (::) Icy out (disappears in whirlwind of ice and snow)**

**_Why the freak did she leave me here alone?! Uh… bye! *gives um… LAPIS!* Jewels outta here! (Disappears in rain of jewels and ores)_**


	2. I guess I've been gone, huh?

Hey guys. I've been gone for over a year, huh? If you guys still want to read this story then go to my Wattpad account. I'll link it the best i can here.

https: user/Temmie-San

If that doesn't work after deleting the spaces, let me know.


End file.
